Connections
by Harpygirl24
Summary: What if inside the Advance Potions book Harry found a journal and what if the journal continued to write. Harry finds the answers to everything and makes his own choice concerning the Half-Blood Prince.


Title: Connections

Rating: T

Summary: What if inside the Advance Potions book Harry found a journal and what if the journal continued to write. Harry finds the answers to everything and makes his own choice concerning the Half-Blood Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling characters and I'm not making any money off of them.

Harry sat down with the used potions book and flipped through it. All along the pages the Half-Blood Prince had written spells and modified potion recipes. He knew the man must be brilliant to be able to do this. Suddenly something fell out of the book and Harry picked it up. It was a journal and from the looks of it was very old.

He suddenly remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Ginny back in his second year but he was eager to know more. He opened the book and read the first page.

_July 2, 1968_

_My father is drunk…again. He beat my mum really bad and I'm afraid to take her to a Muggle Hospital. After he beat her he tried to come after me but thankfully my magic was able to keep him away. He called me a damn freak again. I hate muggles; they hurt people like my dad hurts mum._

_Severus_

Harry stared at the entry and then Ron cam in. "Hay, Harry," he said.

"Oh hi, Ron," Harry said, closing the journal, "What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if I could use that potion that you won," Ron said.

"Um, I don't have it," Harry lied, "But I'll get to you soon."

"Sure, thanks," Ron said and got up.

Harry opened the journal and read the next entry.

_July 5, 1968_

_I met Lily again, her stupid sister Petunia was with her. I think she's spying on us to get us into trouble. Lily says that I should go to the Ministry and tell them what's going on but I'm afraid that my mum won't tell them the truth. She's so use to the abuse. I told her that dad got mad because the store didn't have the fish and chips that he wanted. He beat me for it, like it was my fault that the store decided to no longer sell fish and chips._

_He then raped me and it hurt worse then anything that I've experienced in my life. But I have to close myself up to the pain if I'm going to live to see Hogwarts._

_Severus_

"Oh dear Gods," Harry muttered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Um, nothing," Harry lied and then went back reading.

_July 6, 1968_

_My dad is gone for a whole wonderful week. However he said that when he comes back we'll have a 'father and son' moment. That means rape and I'm scared of the return. I think he enjoys it. I'm thinking about running away but I'm afraid that if I'm found they'll return me to my home and then he'll just do it again. I wish I could just die but I want to go to Hogwarts with Lily. She's the only thing that's holding me together._

_Severus_

There were no entries for two weeks and then Harry read August entry.

_August 3, 1968_

_Lily found my bloody on the side of the road. She was biking, probably to see why I hadn't shown up. I was taken to St. Mungo where the Healers found the signs of rape. My dad is off to Azkaban for thirty years. I hope that he dies in Azkaban, I hate him so much. My mum won't talk to me and I don't care. I'm glad the asshole is gone._

_Severus_

_September 1, 1971_

_It has been years since I've written in my journal and I have had nothing important to write, nothing mind-blowing. However now I'm heading off to Hogwarts and I hope that Lily is in Slytherin. I love her so much that it hurts. I want to marry her and have tons of children. The years that I've spent away from the journal was filled with people talking to me about what happened and helping me get over the trauma._

_Oh I met James Potter and Sirius Black. I and Lily were in a compartment, talking, and these two boys came in. At once they started on me and then when I said that I would like to be in Slytherin they called me Snvillius. I hate that nickname but I've got a feeling that it's going to stick. Both of us left as Lily couldn't stand them._

_Severus_

"Why did I have a funny feeling that it included dad," Harry muttered.

Harry continued to read each entry, Hermione and Ron retiring for the night, and Harry was gaining insight to a very complex man. He talked about the whole Mudblood incident and how he hated himself and the name after. He mentioned all the Death Eater meetings and Voldemort coming for his parents. But it looked as though Snape had another journal that was connected to this one, as it was impossible for him to continue writing as he had found the book and it had dust on it.

He talked about Dumbledore asking him to check on Quirell and his fears about the Heir of Slytherin. "_I hate that lying half-blood murderer. He killed all my dreams quicker then James Potter could of_." He had dozens of entries concerning Harry's third year and fears that Voldemort was coming back during his fourth.

The fifth year entries were interesting. He talked badly about Harry but one entry tied all those together.

_December 14, 1995_

_I would have never treated Harry half as bad as I've treated him if he had been my son. Why has fate denied me that one pleasure? That's all I've asked for, a future, and now Fate has decided that I shall never have that._

_Severus_

The entry for the sixth year almost made Harry drop the journal. Now he had proof that Snape was still writing.

_July 10, 1996_

_I've been asked to take an Unbreakable Vow to save Draco Malfoy's life. I lied to Narcissa, telling her that I knew what the Dark Lord wanted. Only later did I discover that Draco is supposed to kill the Headmaster. How am I supposed to kill my old friend, a man that accepted me even though I had fucked up big time? Speaking of things that I detest, Dumbledore went out and put on a blasted cursed ring._

_I saved his life by containing the poison inside his hand. He asked me how long he has to live and I told him one year. So I'm being made the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Why has my life gone to hell and did it all start when I decided to go into Slytherin? Dumbledore says that maybe we sort too soon but I don't really know anymore._

_Severus_

"No," Harry whispered, shocked at what he was reading and then he remembered the rotting flesh and now he knew the truth.

Dumbledore was dying.

The next day, after Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry pulled out the journal and started to read again. He wondered what else Snape had written.

_October 11, 1996_

_Potter is excelling in Potions and I don't even know how he's doing it. Dumbledore has requested that I come to his office tomorrow and I have no idea what the cold fool wants of me now. I hope it's not another sacrifice on my part; I'm done being the white lamb._

_Severus_

Harry at once saw that there was another entry.

_October 12, 1996_

_Oh God why did Dumbledore wait to tell me? I found out that I've got a son and he's the one going to the slaughter. Harry Potter, the boy that looks so much like my damn tormentor, is my son. He explained that Lily placed a powerful charm on her womb so that James would think it was his. I'm going to be killing my old friend and he decides to tell me this. He's also named me Headmaster and I've vowed that I'll protect all the students, even betray myself as a spy to protect my son._

_Severus_

Harry dropped the journal as though it had grown hot. He actually has a father and he's going to be forced to kill him. Harry felt furious with Dumbledore. How dare he decide what people should know! He pulled out the book and flipped through it. He remembered the first advance potion that he had ever made.

His father wasn't going to kill Dumbledore, he would. He would save both his father and Draco's souls by sacrificing his own.

"Ah, Harry, do come in," Dumbledore said.

"Hello, sir," Harry said.

"Did you get the true memory?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes," Harry said, handing it over.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said, "Would you like some pumpkin juice before we start?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore poured some into a goblet. Harry took it and was just about to drink it when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

The door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. "I need to see you for a moment, Albus," she told him.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Help yourself to the juice."

Harry nodded and the door closed.

Harry took the vial and poured three drops inside the pumpkin juice that Dumbledore was about to drink. He returned the vial back and waited. The potion turned into the shade of the juice and none would be the wiser. A few minutes later Dumbledore returned and walked over and picked up the goblet.

Harry watched as the Headmaster drunk it and then the goblet fell from his hands. He stumbled and landed on his knees.

"Drought of Living Dead," Dumbledore whispered.

"I'm not having you turn my father into a murderer," Harry told him, "I know the war is important but I've never had a father, never, and I'm not being denied one."

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore whispered and then he was gone.

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore is dead," McGonagall told Snape, "Poisoned finally by some unknown person."

"Sad shame," Snape said.

He looked down at his hands and noticed the bonds were gone.

"Well Headmaster, I'll be heading back to my office," she said, "I'm retiring."

"Sorry to hear that," Snape told her.

McGonagall smiled at him, "Well I don't have anything holding me here," she said. "I hope that you get one to replace me soon."

"I have someone in mind," Snape told her and then when she was gone, "You can come out Potter."

Harry appeared and looked at him.

"How did you know that I was there?" Harry asked him.

"I'm good at telling," Snape told him, "So why did you kill the Headmaster?"

"I'm not having my father turn into a murderer," Harry told him, "He thanked me before he died."

"You saved him from a horrible fate," Snape said.

"I'm glad that I could help," Harry said. "So who do you mind for the position of Transfiguration teacher?"

"Tonks," Snape answered, "There's nothing in the classroom that she could knock over."

Harry smiled at him, "You never know with Tonks."

"True," Snape said and Harry disappeared into down the corridor.

_**One Year Later…**_

Harry and Voldemort were throwing hexes at each other, the Order and students fighting against the Death Eaters. Snape threw several hexes at Bellatrix as she tried to kill Tonks.

"Traitor," she hissed and then pointed her wand at Ginny.

"Not my daughter, you bitch," Mrs. Weasley snarled and brought her down once and for all.

Voldemort screamed as she fell.

"Your magical objects have been destroyed," Harry told Voldemort, "You're mortal."

"LIAR!" Voldemort screamed again and brought out the Elder Wand. "Now watch as I kill your traitor father. Avada Ka-."

Remus dived and knocked Snape out of the way. The green light went over them and was gone.

"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed and Voldemort fell, screaming in pain. "Now you know what everyone that's ever been touched with that spell feels."

Vincent Crabbe sent a spell Harry way but Snape sent a deflection spell and it didn't hit him.

Voldemort raised his wand, despite being in pain, and shot a spell at him. Harry sent the one spell that he had learned from his father and the curse rebounded upon the caster. Voldemort's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, finally dead. Everyone cheered when they saw the monster was finally dead and Harry was able to finally breathe.

_**Nineteen Years Later…**_

A figure dressed in black muggle clothes was standing next to a scarlet steam engine, children talking to their parents. A woman came through, a girl pushing a cart behind her.

"There you are," the man said.

"Sorry, Severus," the woman said, smiling at him, "Samantha was having trouble with her owl."

Severus shook his head.

"Where's your son at?" she asked.

"He's coming through," she said and sure enough Harry and Ginny came through, their children with them.

Harry walked up to them. "Sorry about taking so long but there was an argument about houses in the car."

"Dad I was just saying that he might end up in Slytherin," Harry's oldest son, James Potter said.

"Well you don't need to bring it up every moment," Ginny told him.

"Fine, sorry," James said.

"Don't give your mother any cheek," Severus told him.

"Sorry grandfather," James said.

Harry gave his son a stern look and then used magic to put his trunk as well as Albus trunk into a compartment.

"I'm going," James said and went onto the train to chat with his friends.

However he returned and had to tell everyone that he caught Teddy snogging Victoria.

"Honestly you act just like Ron," Ginny said, "Get back onto the train and don't bother them."

"But mum-."

"Go or I'll make sure that you don't get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry threatened.

James went white and climbed on. He was finally gone.

"Would it be nice if he married her, then he would be officially part of the family?"

"Lily, Teddy comes over four times a week," Harry said, "Even with Remus and Tonks around. Anymore time and he'll have his own room."

"I don't think that James would mind," Ginny said.

"But his father would," Harry pointed out. "Now get onto the train and wait for Rose to get here."

"Alright dad," Albus said and climbed on.

No sooner had he got on the train but Ron and Hermione with Rose and Hugo appeared.

"Sorry that we're late," Hermione said, "Someone almost got into an accident on the motorway."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh stop nagging, Hermione."

"I'll nag if I want to," Hermione snapped. "Go on, Rosie."

"But mum I want to talk to the Headmaster," Rose said.

"Later," Severus told her.

She pouted but climbed on and Hermione magicked her trunk onto the train.

"Your next," Samantha mother said to her.

Samantha hugged both her parents and then climbed on-board.

Soon the compartment doors closed and the train started to move. All three of them waved to their parents as the train picked up speed, Lily crying. Finally she fell back as the train disappeared around the corner.

"He'll be fine," Ginny told Harry.

"She's right," Severus said.

Harry smiled at his father and for the first time, in a long time, he had come full circle.


End file.
